What the Heart Wants
by DisneyLover100
Summary: Book Four: Fourth in the Spencer/Chelsea series. Spencer and Hotch are both back at work with no sign of Foyet. As Spencer's knee heals he thinks more about asking Chelsea to marry him. Will The Reaper's plans for Hotch delay his proposal?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **I'm sure it is obvious, but again as a disclaimer - I do NOT own Criminal Minds or any of its characters, but I'd love to. :)

This is a continuation of my first 3 stories _Damaged: Time to Heal_, _The Healing Continues__ and The Support of Family and Friends_.

All of my own characters are established in my previous stories. It would be helpful to read the others before reading this. This picks up the directly after _The Support of Family and Friends._ I hope you enjoy this and leave reviews.

* * *

The team arrived home from New Jersey on Spencer's 28th birthday. Chelsea arranged for the team, Kevin, Will with Henry, Jack, her mom and grandpa all to come over for a simple dinner celebration. It had been a hard few months for the team and Chelsea knew they needed the time together to celebrate something. Although the team didn't normally exchange presents, everyone had brought something. Even Hotch had brought a gift. Garcia brought homemade chocolate chip cookies, Morgan gave him an iPod so Chelsea could download some music pr lectures for him to use on the jet, JJ and Will brought a framed photo of Spencer holding Henry from a few weeks before.

Spencer was most surprised with Rossi's gift. He had given him a gift card for two dinners including drinks at an expensive Italian restaurant in DC. Saying thank you with a very confused look prompted Rossi to smile and say, "A friend of mine owns the restaurant, but you'll understand better when you open Chelsea's gift."

He opened Chelsea's small package last. Inside he found two tickets to see the _Chicago Symphony Orchestra_ perform _A Night at the Movies_ at the Kennedy Center on Saturday night.

"I know that you would prefer Beethoven, but when I found out that the Chicago Symphony was going to be in town I thought you'd want to see them regardless of the program." Chelsea said nervously.

Spencer was in awe. The Chicago Symphony was known as one of the 'Big 5', one of the best five orchestras in the world. He never thought he would have a chance to see them in person. "This is amazing!" he said. "How did you get tickets for this? I would image they sold out very quickly."

She smiled and visibly relaxed. "I noticed a flyer on a bulletin board for the upcoming season at the Kennedy when I was visiting my mom at Georgetown last spring. As soon as the tickets went on sale in May, I bought them. I knew it was just after your birthday, I was just hoping that you wouldn't be out of town on a case. I'm still hoping that actually."

Before Spencer could say anything else, Hotch spoke up. "It's already Thursday night, if we get called on a case before Saturday, I'll keep Spencer on the no fly order until Monday. We just got back and I haven't had time to update your file." He said to Spencer with a smile.

"Thanks," Spencer said towards Hotch, "to everyone" as he looked around the room. He leaned over and hugged Chelsea. "I don't know what to say. I can't believe you've had these tickets for so long."

"I kept them at my mom's so you wouldn't accidentally run across them." She said smiling. "I asked David for a recommendation for dinner in the area, but I had no idea he planned on giving you the gift card. Thank you," she said towards Rossi.

#

Spencer and Chelsea enjoyed their night out completely relaxed. Hotch told him to turn his phone off for the evening. If anything came up, they would call in the morning. Even when they weren't on call, they all kept their phones on just in case an emergency arose.

The night even was even more special without the stress of work possibly interrupting them.

That night Spencer started to make plans to propose to Chelsea. He could not understand why she had chosen him, but he knew he couldn't live without her. He still loved his job, but he finally understood that there was more to life and he was excited to come home to her. She kept him balanced and with her he almost never felt any cravings for Dilaudid. He understood he would always be an addict and need to be careful. He talked to Bob about his addiction on a regular basis, but it was more of a preventative method than of a current need.


	2. Chapter 2

The team's next case was almost a week later. The case involved several brutal murders during a home invasion in an up and coming neighborhood of DC. Chelsea had seen the reports of the murders and vandalism on the local news and knew the area. Her dad had been murdered near there when it was a very a seedy part of town. Recently there had been a lot of revitalizing of the area with new restaurants and retail stores going in trying to bring more middle class families into the town homes that were all under renovation.

Being a local case, the team was able to go home at night, but all of them were determined to catch the unsubs and only slept a few hours each night. Surviving each day mostly on coffee.

Spencer called Chelsea each night to let her know of the progress of the case and if he would be home at all. She had been following the case both from the media and talking to Spencer. She was surprised when the on the third night the news was reporting riots at Dupont Circle linked to the murders.

Later that night when Spencer called her she said, "I've been watching the news. This doesn't sound like the profile you had on the unsubs."

"We don't think it is the unsubs, but the DC police don't want our help any longer."

Chelsea was surprised; "They think you were wrong so they dismissed you?"

"Pretty much. They originally asked for our help, but you know we can only assist as long as they want us to."

"What does that mean?" Chelsea asked. "Are you coming home?" As much as she wanted to see him, she knew if his team was sure that the unsubs did not start these riots they were most likely correct and were still needed.

"I don't think so. Hotch wants us to keep working the case."

"Can you do that without their permission?" Chelsea asked.

"We can't do anything official, but we haven't been put on another case yet. Hotch wants us to keep working on the profile. We are predicting that once this riot settles down and the news reports that this damage was the work of the unsubs, they will attack again to prove they are not in custody. They won't like getting upstaged by a bunch of teenagers. Sometime tomorrow we believe they will instigate an even a more brutal attack. We can't do anything but wait."

Chelsea cringed; the murders had been very brutal. According to news reports the bodies were so severely beaten that they needed dental records to identify them. She didn't want to even think about something that could be more brutal.

Spencer continued, "Hotch is sure that we are correct and as soon as something else happens the police will welcome our help. This isn't a case of them fighting over territory, they honestly think we were wrong and they have the suspects in custody from the riot. No one wants these guys loose in the city."

Chelsea nodded, even though Spencer couldn't see her. "Be safe. I love you."

"I love you too," he said with a small smile. "I'll call you as soon as I can. Get some sleep."

#

The next night Spencer was home before dinner, but was too tired to eat. Hotch had given them the next day off. He had told them all to get some sleep. They had earned it.

Spencer gave Chelsea a quick update on the case. The team had been correct. The unsubs had nothing to do with the riots and had struck again at a local bar the next morning. They had nailed the bartenders hands to the bar with a nail gun before they killed him and another patron. "That lead Morgan to believe it could be some construction workers." Looking at Chelsea he said, "You know that there has been a lot of renovation work in the area. Morgan thought that there could be a resentment component to the murders."

"That's a whole lot of resentment, to lead to all those violent crimes." Chelsea thought out loud.

"There was more to it, they all had violent tendencies and when you add to that working for home owners that they felt looked down on them with a pack mentality it was a time bomb waiting to go off. They killed a contractor several months ago and hid the body in the wall of a local home. Morgan and Prentiss figured out that connection and had to tell the owners about the body in their wall," Spencer said not going into every detail of the profile and arrest. "It was a difficult case for the police in that area, tensions were very high. We profiled that the pack would prefer suicide by cop, but that was not the outcome we would have hoped for."

"I'm glad it's over and the people in the neighborhood can sleep easier tonight. I'm especially glad you're home tonight and have the day off tomorrow," she said smiling.

"I think Morgan might be interested in someone he met on the case." Spencer stated changing the subject from the violent images.

"What?" Chelsea was a little shocked by Spencer's comment. "A DC cop? I thought Derrick had a rule against dating any girl that carried a weapon," she said smiling.

"No, not a cop. I don't know for sure," he continued hesitantly, "but I saw him a couple of times with the sister of one of the victims. He even drove her home when she arrived at the precinct after she heard the news of the riot arrests. He is always good with family members so I wouldn't have thought anything of it, but…"

"But what?" Chelsea asked laughing. "You can't stop there." She wasn't a big gossip girl, and she never heard Spencer gossiping before and she was curious where this was going.

"Well, uh, Garcia was acting all weird with him and I overheard something about not getting emotionally involved in a case. I don't know what to think. I never talked to her and don't know anything about her. From the paperwork I read her name is Tamara Barnes," pausing, "I don't even know if she is single. I just know she was one of the first victims, Thomas Barnes' sister. I really shouldn't be talking about this, should I?"

"You know I won't tell anyone," pausing. "Interesting. I hope that it works out. PG works with victims groups and is probably overly nervous." She wrapped her arms around Spencer's neck and with her lips almost touching his she added, "I'd like to see him as happy as we are."

Spencer tried to say he agreed, but her lips were on his. He smiled into the kiss and hummed his agreement.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This chapter contains an explicit racial comment from a suspect. There are also several cuss words. If this offends you, please do not read this chapter.

* * *

Only three days after their local case ended they were off to Albuquerque searching for an unsub that killed and dumped young women within 48 hours of giving birth. The team apprehended a husband and wife team that had abducted a dozen women, impregnated them, and after they gave birth, killed them. Unfortunately the aftermath of the case would continue to haunt families for years. Many babies of the past victims that had been adopted under illegal circumstances and it was going to take a long time and many legal battles to sort it all out. The wife had stage 4 cancer and probably wouldn't live until the trial. They had solved the case, but they did not leave feeling victorious.

On the plane home from New Mexico the team decided to head straight to a restaurant when they landed. They all needed to lift their spirits and have fun as a group. Spencer contacted Chelsea, Morgan called Garcia, and JJ talked to Will. They all agreed to join them at a local restaurant/bar. The team arrived about 4pm and decided to start in the bar while waiting for the others. Chelsea was the last to arrive and took the final seat between Spencer and Morgan. It was a Thursday night and the bar was empty at that early hour. There was a dance floor with a full DJ system that probably was well used on weekends with a sign stating that a DJ would be spinning from 6-11 that night. A waiter from the restaurant side of the building saw the team sitting in the bar and went over and turned on some prerecorded music and took their drink orders.

Everyone was ready to let off some steam from the case and with no one else around to watch, they had fun on the dance floor. It started with Garcia pulling JJ on the floor and after only a couple of minutes she decided that all of the girls should dance. Chelsea was in mid sentence talking to Aaron when Garcia pulled her up and JJ gabbed Emily. Garcia was yelling something about all the girls HAD to dance. When they all were on the dance floor Chelsea recognized the song "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" playing and laughed as the four of them got crazy on the dance floor. For the next 45 minutes the team all joked around, even Rossi and Hotch managed to get up for a few songs. The song mix consisted of upbeat songs from throughout the years and everyone heard a few of their favorites. Knowing they had the entire bar to themselves gave them the opportunity to not be self-conscious dancing.

Part of Spencer felt bad that he wasn't able to get out and dance with Chelsea and the team, but mostly he was glad the crutches gave him an excuse not to participate. The group made sure that someone always stayed at the table with Spencer. They didn't want him to be left alone, even though he tried to convince them he was fine by himself. He was enjoying watching and had a hard time keeping he eyes off the way Chelsea was moving her hips.

Around 5:00 they had all danced themselves out and were happily chatting about nothing in particular. The case was now forgotten and they were all content with relaxing together waiting for a dinner table they reserved at 6:00. They didn't pay attention to the two guys that took a seat in the booth at the back of the bar.

Chelsea was sitting on Spencer's right side with her hand resting on his good knee under the table when Morgan stood up put his hands on her shoulders. He looked down over her head and asked, "Pretty boy, can I please borrow your girlfriend for a minute? I want to try some dance moves and I need a partner."

Spencer looked up at his friend and said seriously, "You don't need my permission to ask Chelsea to dance, although it would be nice if you asked her directly." He was a bit confused why Morgan would think he needed his permission.

Chelsea turned to Morgan smiling, "Don't you usually grab PG when you want to dance?"

Morgan mumbled something about Babygirl trying to lead. Holding out his hand, he asked formally, "Chelsea would you do me the honor of joining me on the dance floor? I'm 'In The Mood' to try some new steps."

Rossi was the first to catch the pun. "Very good Morgan," he said, "I'm glad to know you listen to more than jazz and rap." Everyone else stopped to listen and heard In The Mood by the Glenn Miller Band playing over the speakers.

"Hey Rossi, Give me some credit," he laughed, "I love all types of music." As he turned towards Chelsea he saw Reid starting to speak and continued, "OK, before you say anything Kid, you're right I don't like Beethoven." Everyone laughed and Spencer blushed.

Chelsea shook her head, but stood up and took the hand he offered and started to move with him to the dance floor. On the way there, she caught his attention by whispering. "I know I'm not a profiler, but what is the real reason you wanted to dance with me not PG."

Morgan sighed and said, "I started seeing someone recently. She was the sister of a victim and Garcia isn't happy with me. She's afraid that I got emotionally evolved during a case and it will end badly. We've been out only once, but we talked a couple of times during this last case. She wants me to take her dancing and I wanted to have a fast refresher on some swing steps."

They had stopped in the middle of the dance floor talking in hushed tones close together ready to dance. Chelsea didn't mention that she knew about Tamara and asked, "Do you think she likes you because of the case? Transference, isn't that what it's called?"

"I don't know. I only know that I like her and I'm willing to take a chance. She understands my crazy hours and has seen first hand what we do." Then changing the mood of the conversation, he smiled, "Not everyone is as lucky as Reid to find someone perfect for him that also gets this job."

She figured out he was changing the subject, but just smiled and said, "OK, show me some of the moves you plan to use on this lucky lady."

Morgan looked relieved that Chelsea had dropped the subject and started to swing her around the dance floor. Morgan was skilled at leading and Chelsea had little trouble keeping up. Near the end of the song, after he had twirled her a full 360 degrees, he grabbed her by the waist and spun them around. She couldn't help but grab him around the neck to keep her balance. When the song ended, she slid down his body until her feet were safely on the floor. He gave her a formal bow thanking her for the dance and she smiled and curtsied. He took her by the hand and led her back to the table placing her hand back on Spencer's knee under the table and thanked him also.

Emily was the first to speak, "That was wonderful! Morgan, I had no idea you could dance like that. What other talents have you kept from us?"

Everyone joined in with the compliments, both to Morgan and Chelsea. As she thanked all of them smiling, she noticed that Garcia had kept quiet during the exchange. They were still ribbing Morgan when the hostess came to tell them their table was ready.

Chelsea leaned over to Spencer and said told him she wanted to go out the car and change her shoes. While dancing the strap on the shoe had irritated a blister and she had a pair of Converse in the car. As he is always the gentleman, he offered to go and get them or to go with her. She declined saying that her car was in the back of the parking lot and she didn't want to make him walk anymore than necessary on his crutches.

As she opened the heavy restaurant door she had to shut her eyes at the contract of the brightness of outdoors. The sun wouldn't set for another couple of hours and they had been inside the dark bar long enough not to think about needing her sunglasses. She had left her purse with Spencer draped over one of his crutches and had her phone in one hand and keys in the other. The road was busy with cars driving past, but only a few pedestrians were on the street. As she turned around the corner of the restaurant she noticed that the parking lot was deserted with only a few cars parked. When she had arrived, a large truck that had the Coke logo on the side was delivering beverage canisters for the bar, taking up most of the parking lot. She had to park in the back. Chelsea heard the heavy restaurant door slam closed in the distance. She started to feel uneasy alone in the lot. Her grandpa had taught her to always pay attention to her surroundings and nothing seemed out of place, but she could feel the hairs on the back of her neck were standing up.

Holding her phone, she thought about calling Spencer. She thought that just hearing the sound of his voice would make her realize how silly she was being. She unlocked her car and opened the back door. As she reached down to grab her Converse, she was about to hit 'send' on her phone when she heard a couple of drunks laughing. As she turned her head she noticed two guys in cowboy hats laughing and looking her way. She realized they were drunk and she quickly changed her mind from calling Spencer and decided to call Morgan. If the guys went straight to their car she would look paranoid, but she thought to herself better safe than sorry.

She kept her back to the men and moved slowly away form the open door towards the trunk. She didn't want to be easily pushed into the backseat. She could hear and feel the guys still moving towards her as Morgan answered the phone laughing and saying, "Miss me? Ready…" his voice trailed off as he heard her ask for help.

"I think I'm in trouble, Derrick," she whispered. She heard him say "What?" and she said it again as she placed the phone on the trunk and turned to face the men.

#

Inside the restaurant the team had all made it back to the table and Morgan had grabbed Reid's crutches to lean against the wall as his phone rang. No one paid attention as they heard him answer in a joking manner. As soon as he let go of the crutches he started walking quickly towards the front of the restaurant. Prentiss noticed that he was reaching for his weapon and followed her partner without question reaching for her own gun.

As he pushed open the door into the bright daylight, he paused for only a second squinting to see if there was any danger. Prentiss was right behind him and gave him a questioning look.

"Chelsea's in trouble. I don't know anything else." He stated.

Prentiss just nodded and followed him towards the parking lot. Just as they reached the corner the door slammed shut with a loud bang and they both jumped. As they rounded the corner they both let out a gasp as they saw two guys in cowboy hats closing in on Chelsea. The guys were laughing and did not notice Morgan and Prentiss coming up from behind. Chelsea was backed up against her car. One of the men had his hand on her shoulder with his other hand holding a knife with the tip of it touching the rim of his hat. They couldn't hear the conversation, but both men clearly were taunting her.

#

Chelsea knew that Morgan had heard her plea and now she just needed to keep the guys occupied until help arrived. When she got a good look at them she realized they had been sitting in the bar and must have watched her leave by herself. She noticed that one was playing with a knife, spinning it around casually like it was a toy. She tried to sound calm as she asked, "How can I help you?"

They both laughed and the guy with the knife, obviously the dominant one said, "We're here to help you. We saw you in there dancing with that nigger and we decided to come out and show you what it is like to be with a real man."

With equal parts fear and anger she spoke back to him, "A real man doesn't force himself on a lady."

She knew she was taking a chance, but couldn't help herself. She must have hit a nerve because the guy tossed the knife to his left hand and slapped her hard across the face with his now empty right hand. Almost before he finished the slap the knife appeared back in that hand. "Don't you sass me, you bitch! In fact I don't want to hear ANY more talking from you." Smiling he continued, "Maybe some screaming or moaning, but NO talking."

As he was talking, Chelsea was recovering from the slap and heard the door of the restaurant slam again. She glanced towards the street and saw Derrick and then Emily come around the corner. They were still too far away to help and she didn't want their presence noticed yet. Trying to keep the guy's attention without getting hit again, she asked, "Are you planning both of you taking me here on the ground in the parking lot?"

He smiled coming closer putting his hand on her shoulder saying, "I think your car is the perfect place. Chaz here," nodding towards his buddy, "can keep an eye out for anyone, while I get my prize first. Then I'll let him go a round with you."

Even though Chelsea knew help was only a few yards away, she started to get sick to her stomach and had to cover her mouth with her hand trying not to gag. Just then Derrick yelled, "FBI - Put that knife down and step away from her."

Chaz immediately stepped away and put his hands up. The guy with the knife grabbed Chelsea, pulled her in front of him and held the knife to her throat. "Oh, so her boyfriend is in the FBI and is here to save her. How sweet," he said with a sneer,

"Boyfriend?" Morgan still held the gun pointed at his head, but had no clear shot with the knife held on Chelsea.

Chelsea decided to speak up. "Yeah, he saw us dancing and doesn't think that the two of us should be in a relationship. He seemed to think he would be a better choice for me." Not bothering to correct his assumptions.

Morgan nodded, "Oh, I get it. It's because I'm black. Is that it? You don't think I'm good enough for her?" Following Chelsea's lead hoping to distract him. Prentiss was already handcuffing Chaz's hands behind his back and the rest of the team was coming around the corner.

Chelsea knew that Morgan didn't have a good shot and with the knife at her throat. He could easily cut an artery and she could bleed out fast. She was trying to think of a way to pull away or fall without hurting herself. Her opportunity came when all of the team spread out and pulled their weapons. The cowboy moved his head and yelled at them all to stay back and Chelsea felt the blade turn sideways. She figured this was her best chance since the sharp point of the blade was no longer touching her skin. She took a deep breath, leaned to the left away from the hand with the knife and lifted up her feet so he had her entire dead weight on one arm. As she fell, she heard and felt a shot wiz past her into the guy's shoulder. He screamed in pain and as she fell to the ground she tried to roll away from him.

Before she even had a chance to move, Morgan and Emily had grabbed the guy and Hotch was helping her up and moving her away from her assailant. Once she had caught her breath, Rossi came up and pulled her into a hug saying, "That was a good move. Please don't EVER do that again."

Spencer was there the next second, dropping one of his crutches to the ground and pulling her into an even tighter hug. "Are you OK? Look at me." He examined her face and saw that her red cheek looked like it might bruise. Turning to his friends, "Can someone get her some ice?"

Chelsea watched as Garcia went running back to the restaurant to get some ice and Morgan pulled out his phone and dialed 911.

#

Less than ten minutes after the two were both in handcuffs, the DC police arrived to take everyone's statements. Once Chelsea had given her report she noticed the team was standing around the back of her car with Spencer leaning against the trunk with his crutches beside him. His left leg, with the bad knee, crossed over his good one and his hands holding the trunk on either side of him. Chelsea could tell he was upset about what had happened, but he looked so sexy standing there she wanted to go and kiss him. She wasn't sure what his reaction would be to the public display of affection, but she couldn't help herself and decided to taunt her assailant one more time.

She walked over to Derrick looking at her attacker and said, "Hey cowboy," getting his attention, "Derrick is my good friend." She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. Then moving over to Spencer, "But Spencer here is my BOYfriend," emphasizing the word as she straddled his long legs keeping clear of his bad knee and kissing him deeply. When they came up for a breath, Morgan was whistling and the rest of the team was laughing loudly.

She whispered to him smiling, "Sorry, I couldn't help myself."

He was bright red but smiled back. He was so relieved that she was OK that he pulled her in for another kiss ignoring his friends' comments.

#

When the police investigation was done and the guys' rights had been read to them, the two men were taken away in a squad car. The team was starving by now and decided to head back into the restaurant for dinner. The mood had changed from earlier, but they still enjoyed each other's company. Chelsea's cheek was still pink, but it didn't appear that there would be any bruising.

Spencer was quiet on the drive home. He knew that Chelsea calling Morgan was the smartest thing she could do, but it still stung a little that she hadn't contacted him first when she was in trouble. Knowing that with his crutches he would have had to ask the team to go help her made him feel as if he wasn't capable of keeping her safe.

Chelsea looked over to the passenger seat and noticed Spencer was deep in thought. She assumed it was because of what had happened to her in the parking lot. She decided not to bring it up because they both were exhausted. When they got home, they went straight to bed.

Once they were both comfortable and her head was resting on Spencer's shoulder, Chelsea's body started to shake. Spencer held her tight, looked into her eyes seeing tears starting to form. "Hey," he whispered, "Are you OK?"

"I'm not sure," she admitted. "I was fine, but now it's all hitting me. That guy could have killed me or at least badly cut my throat." Her voice was shaking, "He… no THEY wanted to rape me. Right there, in the back seat of my car in the parking lot. If you guys hadn't come when you did, if I hadn't been able to call…" her voice trailed off.

Spencer held her while she cried. "Shush, you're OK, I have you. No one is going to hurt you. They are locked up." He kept consoling her and hugged her tight.

"I know. I was feeling fine and proud of myself for not panicking and now I can't breath, I don't understand. I'm safe now." Her tears continued to flow and she was coughing and gasping for air.

He continued to hold her and ran his fingers gently through her hair. "You were brave. You did everything correctly to get away. I'm proud of you." He continued to sooth her until she started to breath a little easier. "I only wish I didn't have this bad knee. I felt awful that I couldn't help you today. You were smart and kept yourself safe until help arrived." Then he added sadly, "I wish it could have been me you called."

Chelsea hiccupped. She was still shaking but she had finally started to calm down. Spencer holding her was having the calming effect he was hoping for. She wondered if Spencer was feeling guilty that he couldn't be the one to save her. "Spence, I called Morgan because I knew he would be able to move faster than you and if I called you, you would have sent Morgan and the others to help. I just cut out the middle man." She said with a slight smile turning towards him.

His thumb wiped a tear of her cheek as she continued, "It had nothing to do with him. You are injured. You would have first asked him for help and then probably hurt your knee more by trying to help him. Remember when it was over, all I wanted was a kiss from you."

He smiled. "I remember." He started to blush again. "But you first kissed Morgan on the cheek."

"You can't be jealous of that!?" she sat up startled. "I only did that to piss off the cowboys. They saw me dancing with Morgan and thought I was his girlfriend. They were both racist assholes and I was so irritated I wanted them to know that he was my friend and I had no issue touching him. But I really wanted them to know they were wrong and stupid and YOU are the only man in my life." She leaned forward and gave him another deep kiss. They kissed until they were both out of breath.

Spencer was feeling a bit guilty about his thoughts on the car ride home. His only concern was for her safety. He looked closely at her and smiled as he said, "You're not shaking any more."

"Did you do that to distract me?" He didn't trust his voice. He just smiled and started to distract her in another away. As he kissed her again, he moved his hand up under her top and caressed the underside of her breasts. All thoughts of what happened earlier were gone.


End file.
